Look At You
by KazukiNatsu
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah perjalanan Sasuke ke sekolah yang diwarnai perasaan suka, duka, senang, sedih, serta cemburu karna seseorang yang dilihatnya di bus umum. AU, Sasuke POV, FEMNaru. RnR?


Desclaimer: Naruto milik Sasuke dan Sasuke milik Naruto.

_All chara belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: K+- T

_Genre_: _friendship, humor_

_Pairing_: SasuFemNaru

_Warning_: AU, tidak lepas dari _typo(s)_, _OOC for all chara_, bahasa penulisan yang masih berantakan, ide(-semoga nggak-)pasaran, minim dialog, dmbl(dan masih banyak lagi). Yang tidak suka harap keluar alias _don't like, don't read._

Jujur saja, aku tak suka sesi ini Karna apa? karna kalau aku menyebutkan namaku, kalian akan berteriak. Tapi kalau aku menolak, gajiku takkan cair.

Ok, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Seperti biasa, aku berangkat sekolah jam tujuh. Seperti yang kalian lihat(atau baca?) sekarang aku sedang menunggu bus di halte.

Kalian tidak percaya? lalu kalian pikir aku palsu? kemana harta Uchiha? Uchiha masih jaya tuh. Memang sih, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal sombong, dingin, cuek(kuakui itu!) tidak mungkin ke sekolah pake bus.

Kemana mobilku? salahkan saja _otouto_ ku yang seenak tangannya menciumkan mobil kesayanganku pada pembatas jalan. Nggak elit juga kan, masa' seorang Sasuke yang populer ini ke sekolah pake mobil reot.

Kemana mobil lain? tuh di garasi, tapi sayangnya aku tak berminat menyentuh mereka.

Tapi itu sebulan yang lalu, kalau mau, sekarangpun aku sudah bisa memakai mobilku, hanya saja, ada yang menghambat. Kalian berfikir kenapa aku tidak menyingkirkan si penghambat? karena ini lain kawan, karna aku tidak terganggu oleh penghambat itu.

Ha? aku tidak seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang kalian kenal? ini kan cuma di alam hatiku. Lihat saja, Uchiha Sasuke dari luar. Berdiri angkuh di halte, bermuka datar dan cuek pada sekitar, terutama pada cewek-cewek yang lagi pada kesurupan oleh seorang Sasuke.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya bus yang kutunggu muncul juga, dan saatnya kalian mengetahui penghalangku.

Saat bus berhenti tepat di depan halte, semua orang yang sudah menantikan kehadiran bus ini langsung merangsek masuk, aku, sebagai orang yang tidak suka keramaian, memilih masuk terahir lewat pintu bagian belakang. Aku duduk di barisan 2 _seat_ yang paling belakang. Tak terlalu kuperhatikan siapa yang berada di sebelahku, karena wajahnya menghadap ke jendela. Tidak kupedulikan juga, asal tidak menggangguku.

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke kanan, di mana terdapat barisan 3 _seat_, lebih intensnya ke penghalangku berada.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang sebahu, bermata biru langit yang tertutup kacamata berframe hitam dengan aksen oranye, berkulit putih tetapi tidak pucat.

Huh, kalian merasa mengenalnya? tentu saja, siapa yang tidak mengenal Namikaze Naruto, anak dari Namikaze Minato, pemilik perusahaan sukses dan Namikaze Kushina, pemilik butik terbesar di Jepang? dan jangan lupakan kakaknya, Namikaze Kyuubi, pemuda berusia 21 tahun pemilik perusahaan Namikaze's Prince Prodigy yang bergerak dalam bidang teknologi canggih masa kini.

Kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang Nona Namikaze memakai bus umum ke Universitasnya? hmm, apa aku belum bilang kalau perusahaan Minato-san bergerak dalam bidang transportasi umum yang lebih spesifiknya adalah bus umum? maaf, lupa.

Coba bayangkan kolaborasi antara Minato-_san_ dan Kyuubi-_san_!

Tentu saja hasilnya adalah ini, bus yang aman karena semua bus mendapat pengawasan dari perusahaan melalui sambungan komputer. Jika diperhatikan lebih detail, aku bisa melihat beberapa kamera cctv berukuran kecil di bus ini yang kuyakini masih banyak yang belum kutemukan. Tentu kalian tahu siapa perancangnya bukan? bahkan aku yakin laptop oranye yang dipangku Nona Namikazepun rakitan kakaknya sendiri.

Terkadang aku ingin menjadi seperti Kyuubi-_san_ yang memiliki otak jenius dan tangan dewa dalam hal elektronik.

Sekarang apa ada alasan untuk tidak membiarkan Nona Namikaze memakai bus umum? Ditambah lagi, seorang yang selalu bersamanya. Seorang pemuda misterius menurutku. Lihat saja penampilannya, pakaian berwarna abu-abu lengan panjang dengan kerah besar hingga menutupi hidung. Jaket abu-abu tua yang juga berlengan panjang dengan tudung yang menutupi rambut hitamnya dan resleting yang dibiarkan terbuka, ditambah lagi kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya(tentu).

Apa dia memiliki penyakit wajah hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya? lupakan.

Dia adalah Aburame Shino, yang kurasa adalah partner Nona Namikaze dari masih bayi. Aku sedikit tidak suka dengannya, lihat saja tingkah lakunya. Menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Nona Namikaze, padahalkan di kanannya ada jendela yang menurutku cocok untuknya bersandar. Kulihat, sesekali dia berkata membuat Nona Namikaze _blushing_ dan terkadang memukul Shino-_san_ pelan. Huh, membuatku iri saja!

Kini bus terhenti di halte berikutnya. Seperti tadi di pemberhentian sebelumnya, banyak orang yang masuk ke bus ini. Tentu saja ada juga yang turun. Salah satu dari penumpang yang baru masuk, ada yang duduk di samping Nona Namikaze, seorang yang kuketahui adalah sahabat dekat Nona Namikaze. Karena tidak muat, beberapa orang ada yang berdiri, dan sialnya, sedikit-banyak menghalangi pandanganku ke arah Nona Namikaze. Samar-samar kulihat pemuda bermata coklat dan berambut ungu itu mencium pipi Nona Namikaze, membuat Nona Namikaze _blushing_ lagi dan mulai bercakap-cakap dengan akrab. Kurasa si Nona Namikaze melupakan keberadaan laptop yang dipangkunya.

_Nani_? aku cemburu? yap, yap, yap, aku sayang sek-ups., kebablasan. Gara-gara _Baka-Aniki_ yang kemarin lihat Doraemon sih. Ya, jujur aku cemburu pada Aburame Shino dan Shumaru Natsuhi itu. Pokoknya hatiku panas dan ingin melempar Shino-_san_ dan Shumaru-_san_ jauh-jauh. Apa itu yang disebut cemburu?

Kenapa aku mengetahui semua tentang Nona Namikaze? akukan menyukainya(mungkin juga, mencintainya), jadi harus mengetahui seluk-beluknya dong.

Aa? stalker? setidaknya aku tidak membuntutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Kini bus telah kembali berhenti di halte. Penumpang yang didominasi oleh pelajar dan mahasiswa tersebut mulai berdiri dan turun dari bus. Seperti saat naik tadi, aku juga turun paling akhir(walaupun aku duduk di dekat pintu).

Sebenarnya, ini hanya trik-ku biar lebih lama melihat Nona Namikaze, walaupun hanya punggungnya, tak apa. Kalau aku duluan, hilang dong kesempatanku menatapnya. Masa aku harus menengok-nengok ke belakang mulu. Uchiha memang jenius.

Setelah turun, kami(pelajar dan mahasiswa) berjalan melewati jalan setapak yang cukup lebar untuk mencapai sekolah kami. Setelah melihat gerbang Konoha _University_, Nona Namikaze dan dua _bodyguard_nya berbelok, sedangkan aku dan teman seperjuanganku masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan ke Konoha _Senior High School_. Yah, memang KSHS lebih jauh (hampir dua kali lipat) dari KU.

Hmm? kenapa aku memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan Nona Namikaze? sstt, kalian tahu, kalau aku memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya, jantungku serasa meloncat-loncat dan mukaku sedikit merona. Aku nggak mau mati muda karna jantungan dan mati karna malu. Hei! jangan tertawa!

"Oi, Sasuke! napa geleng-geleng gitu?"

"Oh, Kiba. Cuma ngerasa ada kutu anjing yang mau hinggap di kepalaku."

"Huh, kau ini! ayo cepat, aku belum selesai menyalin tugas Ibiki-_Sensei_ kemarin!" hmm, resiko jadi orang pintar.

"Hei, aku bisa berjalan sendiri, _Doggy-boy_!"

"Tapi akan lebih cepat kalau kita berlari, _Chicken-boy_!"

_END_

Pertama, maafkan saya jika ada kesamaan isi cerita, mungkin saya tidak sengaja. Karena sebagian dari cerita ini adalah kehidupanku.

Maafkan saya yang merombak kulit Naru menjadi putih. itu bukan _typo_. Dan soal marga Shumaru, aku pakai nama ibunya, warna mata dan rambut Shumaru yang bener-bener saya lupain. Maaf banget. Saya lupa semua tentang Shumaru (fans durhaka!). Kalau sudah ingat, saya akan menggantinya, atau ada yang mau memberi tahu? Saya berniat membuat lanjutan ceritanya dengan Naru sebagai pusatnya. Itupun jika ada yang setuju. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Review?


End file.
